vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Draco Centauros
Summary Draco Centauros is a dragon/human hybrid who claims to be a rival to Arle Nadja. Despite this, Draco is generally a weak and/or unskilled Puyo Puyo player. What she lacks in magic, Draco makes up for it in hand-to-hand combat skills. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Draco Centauros Origin: Puyo Puyo (also known as Madou Monogatari) Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Dragon/Human Hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Fire Breathing, Summoning (Can summon jelly-like creatures called "Puyo" and use Nuisance Puyo against opponents), Magic Reflection (Via offsets), Statistics Amplification (Like other characters, her moves get stronger with each Puyo combo), Fire Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (via Dynasonic), Ice Manipulation (via Lethal Ice Kick), Water Manipulation (via Water Dragon Thigh), limited Sealing (Water Dragon Thigh seals the enemy's abilities for a limited time), Electricity Manipulation (via Lethal Thunder Kick), Air Manipulation (via Wind Dragon Kick), Light Manipulation (via Lethal Miracle Kick), can disarm foes (Wind Dragon Kick can knock away items and Lethal Miracle Kick can destroy items), Healing (via Wind of Detoxification), possibly Metal Manipulation (Blazing Dragon Spin Strike quadruples the amount of money dropped by foes for a limited time) Attack Potency: Moon level (While she is weak as a puyo puyo player, she should be comparable to other fodder characters who challenged Arle, ex. Skeleton T.) Speed: Unknown with likely Relativistic+ attack speed (Was able to keep up with Arle despite the former's lack of Puyo Puyo skills) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Moon Class Durability: At least Moon level, possibly Dwarf Star level (can survive being defeated by Arle) Stamina: Despite being weak, she has high stamina, having taken so many falls in Puyo Puyo 20th Anniversary one has to wonder how she managed to not get exhausted from dealing with them. Range: Standard Melee Range physically, Planetary via magic Standard Equipment: None (Her horns have no combat-viable use) Intelligence: Below Average. Draco Centauros often mistakes Puyo Puyo battles for beauty contests, has failed to grasp the meaning of "awful," and has very poor sense of direction. She is easily distracted by items of beauty such as swimsuits. To top it all off, Draco is generally forgetful and may even lack common sense. Weaknesses: Her poor intelligence and her overconfidence. Notable Techniques: *'Fire Breath:' Pretty much what the name says. *'Burning Breath:' An upgraded version of Fire Breath. *'Draco Special:' A physical combo attack. *'Dynasonic:' Draco leaps into the air and pounds the ground, creating powerful shockwaves. *'Great Fire/Inferno:' Draco charges fire magic in her hand, then empowers it with her own fire breath. Additional abilities can be found here. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 5 Category:Fire Users Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Sega Category:Vibration Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Light Users Category:Metal Users Category:Healers Category:Monster Girls Category:Playable Characters